Meetings of new family
by UnisonFreed
Summary: this was inspired by yaoi clown - THANK YOU, YAOI CLOWN - where he had a fanfic with both freed AND rufus. two of my favourite fairytail characters. so this will be a long book of four weeks with: Bonding, fighting and feelings. (With a small bit of Fraxus) All language goes as far as 'bastard' no higher - will be blocked -
1. Chapter 1

Freed walked into the Guild. which Natsu, gray, Wakaba, Macao, Elfman, jet and troy were fighting.

The Raijinshuu had noticed freed and waved, unfortuneitly Freed kept walking on to the Bar till he came to the master, "uh, Master?" The master's head looked up to freed,

"yes, freed?"

"uh...i'll be gone for a few weeks. mom wants me to meet a cousin that i didn't meet yet."

"Thats alright, Freed. when will you be leaving?" the master lifted an eye brow

"Tomorrow."

Freed hadn't noticed that the guild had gone quiet and was LISTENING to the conversation he was having with the master, happy chirped up, "Freed, is your cousin a _girl_?"

"i don't know, happy." And thus: A WHOLE LOAD OFQUIESTIONS...

~Sabertooth guild~

"Master." Rufus walked to the guild master

"What is it, Rufus?"

Rufus gulped, "my mother said i had to meet my new cousin, tomorrow, and ill be gone for afew weeks."

The master was Silent for a moment... "i understand."

Rufus smiled and walked back to Sting, rogue and Orga, "so, who's your cousin?" Orga and sting ask

"I havn't met him yet - or her- but i'll send information. if you would like."

"you better."

~The Next Day, Fairytail~

everyone was waveing goodbye to freed, Cana kissed his cheek, (for some reason) bickslow hugged him, elfman ALMOST broke his back - by hugging him - and he got a group hug from romeo, wendy and Asuka.  
"ill be back in 3 weeks. dont DESTROY anything!"

"Did he say to destroy everything?" Macarov said to Laxus, "NO, he said DONT destroy everything."

the whole guild was waving 'Goodbye' to freed until he was out of sight.

"Lets hope that he returns Safely." the Macarov say's when everyone is back inside the guild.

~Sabertooth~

Rufu's waved goodbye to Sabertooth, jiemma was with the guild to say goodbye, which was really CREEPY to Rufus. Rufus knew he was going to meet his own father there, And his cousins Father, who would be introducing the two and then Leaving the two to 'make bonds', Rufu's hoped that his cousin also worked in a Dark Guild, and wasn't Weak or Soft.

He was SO wrong


	2. Chapter 2: Getting started - badly

Rufus Looks at the small house, white with a Beautiful row of flowers such as tulips, roses and dandilions. inside was Very comfortable and nice. welcoming, Even. a nice sofa with two more chairs, a landing (Hall)and a kitchen with a nice dineing room.

Rufus was intouduced to (By his father) to Grim justine, Rufus thought the name was familiar but he didn't know from where -

The door was opened - Rufus was filled with Excitement, and in came a Small-ish Mage - Freed Justine from FairyTail?"W-What are you doing here?!" Rufus staightened up

"im here to meet my cousin. why are you here?" Rufus father, Ren, butted in

"Rufus, this is your cousin." Ren pointed to freed, and Grim walked over, "i am so sorry, Rufus, i hate him too."

Freed, Rufus and Ren stared at Grim, "Dad!" freed Shouted, "Yes, Fweedie?"

Freeds father was a Dark man, and that was the side he ALWAYS kept on the inside - Claming he Disliked his own son - but he kept this Side of him just for freed. it was because he loved him but freed only found it an Embarrisment, ESPECIALLY infront of others.

eventually, the things where explained about the heating, they would be Enrolled in a Guild until the Bonding was Over, the guild was called Dragon-Crest, (not a Dark guild but it wasn't like fairytail either.) And then the Adults Left.  
leaving Freed, the younger cousin, and Rufus, the older cousin, to Unpack and such. Unfortuneately there was only ONE bedroom for the both of them to share. freed chose the righthand side of the bed, and rufus chose left.

freed was unpacking and putting clothes in The drawers, rufus but his in the closet. "So." Rufus flopped on the bed, "We have to get along well for four weeks. A dark wizard In a guild who hurt your little celestial wizard. how d'ya feel about that?"

"Annoyed. your minervia hurt Lucy, and i won't EVER forgive sabertooth for that."

"aw, dont be angry. actully, DO be angry 'cause it's fricking adorable."

"i dont know how anyone would like people like you - Your so cocky."

Rufus sat up with a smirk on his face, "Aw - and YOU are really mouthy, mister!"

Freed turned to Rufus with rage, "dont act like you better than me. You ARE cocky, and your a JERK, especially to gray."

rufus walked to freed, "_heh_, i AM better than you, and im older, which means..." Rufus paused to take freeds chin, holding freed between a thumb and finger, "you have to ONE; respect me, and TWO: watch what you say about me!"

Freed Wanted to BITE that Cocky, Girly JERK Rufus, He slapped Rufus's hand away, Which made rufus snicker. "ugly says 'what'" Freed said as Rufus closed the door,

rufus opened the door again, "what?"

"nothing!"


	3. Chapter 3: A shell

freed was almost asleep, he was thinking of Laxus. his Blonde, spikey hair. his mistchevious grin. his earphones, his jacket. his Scar. his voice...he could see laxus cupping his face and kissing him so softly - "m-mm." he made a squeaky noise.

Rufus heard that noise. he opened his eyes to see a smileing rune mage. "mm...laxus..." rufus snickered and covered his mouth. but then he felt something agenst his chest.

Rufus didn't have shirt on, so he felt the softest thing he had ever felt right in the center of his chest. it was freeds cheek.

Freeds hand was clinging lightly to rufu's shoulder, curled up right next to rufus.

All rufus could hear was soft breatheing. from freed, he was...adorable.

something in rufus sparked...rufus blushed, he felt love and protectiveness fill him.

rufus made up his mind. he was going to be a good cousin and look after freed, even though freed was probubly going to push him away first, because of what happened to gray, but rufus had made his choice and he memorized it!

he had heard that any sort of past story or attention towards freed would make freed usually close up and try to avoid it, which was true. rufus was hopeing freed would tell him About his past, his childhood and try and figure out why freed would close up, maybe help him come out a bit more. It was obvious that freed was kind of in a shell.

-rufus P.O.V.-

so whenever i woke up freed was still asleep in my arms. hes too #&£%ing adorable! so i got up and made some breakfast, im a ok cook. i made pancakes and tea, then put them on a tray, carrying it to the bedroom. i open the door to see freed yawning a stretching.

his eyes widen up to the size of saucers, "E-eh? " i heard him say, he suddenly changed his voice "whats this?" it sounded like it did yesterday. so i smiled and set the food on his lap then i sat down, "Breakfast. what did you think it was?" freed just blushed then took a bite out of a pancake, "mm...no one made me breakfast before...im not used to it..." he whispered it. we just ate in silence until we were just finishing our tea. "so..." i break the silence, "do you have any brothers or sisters?" freed blushed, and somehow his eyes just kind of turned lighter, "two older brothers, and a big sister..." his voice was soft and a little bit higher, he really does hide in a shell, one that made him look like he was stronger, "lucky...im an only child." freed looked at me, i swear his eyes are twice as big as they were yesterday, "i was born half dead..." and that was when i spat out my tea.

"y-you were born half dead? how did you survive?!" i said it kind of loudly, and i think i scared him because he spoke really quiet, "they gave me medical treatement...im still on it aswell..." he was still on medical treatment - he wasn't better Yet?! "why arent you better yet?" he just sat there for a moment, " i dont know..." he was so quiet, then he just acted as if nothing was wrong and sounded normal again, " thanks for the breakfast..."

i need to break him out of his shell. i can't let him live like this! it might make a better connection between us aswell.


End file.
